Wonderful Present
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Katara wakes up in the middle of the night - to find Aang preparing Christmas presents. He gives one to her, but what could it be? Christmas one shot. KatAang fluff.


**Hey, guys. This is my first story for Avatar: The Last Airbender, so I apologise if it sucks. It's a Christmas one shot, and it focuses on Aang and Katara, since I like that pairing.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Katara shivered, waking up from her sleep. She looked up at the sky as she hugged her sleeping bag, trying to keep warm. Snowflakes were falling gently from the sky, landing in the field she and the others were spending the night in. The ground was covered in snow. It was Christmas Eve, and although Katara thought it was nice to have some snow for Christmas, she didn't enjoy sleeping out in it, for it was very cold.

Rolling over onto her right side, Katara was about to close her blue eyes to go back to sleep – but instead, they widened with surprise. Aang's sleeping bag - which was on the right of hers– was empty. Katara frowned with worry, sitting up in her own sleeping bag. She ran her eyes over the others, who were still asleep in their sleeping bags.

Panicking, in case Aang was in trouble, Katara jumped out of her sleeping bag and to her feet, preparing to search for her friend. She looked ahead –and froze on the spot, her worried expression changed into a surprised one due to what she saw.

In front of her was a figure, wearing a red pointed hat with a white, fluffy bobble on its end. He was down on his knees, looking at a pile of boxes, each one wrapped up in colourful wrapping paper that was tied together with ribbon. Since he had his back to her, Katara could not see the smile that appeared on the figure's face. Satisfied with his work, he picked up the last gift he had prepared, which had been resting on the ground, right next to him. He held it up in front of him. It was a tiny box, wrapped up in dark blue wrapping paper which was held onto it light blue ribbon. He placed it down on the ground, in front of the pile.

Instantly knowing who the figure was, Katara grinned. She walked forward, stopping right behind the figure, then tapped him on the shoulder.

The figure let out a cry of fright. He jump to his feet and spun around on the spot. His grey eyes widened when he saw Katara. "What are you doing, Katara?"

"More like what are _you_ doing, Aang?" Katara giggled, looking past Aang to eye the pile of presents.

Chuckling sheepishly, Aang took off the Santa hat he was wearing to run his free hand over his head. "I just thought I'd set out the Christmas gifts."

"Christmas gifts?" Katara looked from the gifs to Aang with amazed eyes. "You got us all gifts?"

Aang nodded, then he grinned softly at Katara. "And since you're awake now, why don't I give you _your _gift?"

Katara's eyes widened as she looked down, feeling ashamed of herself. "But, Aang, I didn't-"

"What's that?" Aang chuckled, trying to keep quiet so as not to wake the others. "You didn't get me a present?"

Katara looked up, her cheeks turning red. She was very surprised to hear Aang chuckle, as she had been expecting him to be furious with her. Aang just smiled softly as he gently took her hand in his. "It's okay, Katara. I don't want any presents. All I want is for you to like your present from me."

The young Waterbender opened her mouth to tell Aang she was going to get him a present, whether he wanted one or not, but stopped herself from speaking when Aang picked up the small box in blue wrapping paper and held it up for her to see, a soft smile on his face. "Merry Christmas, Katara."

Her blush deepening, Katara took the present from Aang in her left hand. She gazed at it in wonder, her jaw hanging open. She was very amazed and moved at the fact that Aang had given her a present, and she felt so terrible for not getting one for him. She wondered what was inside the present, just for her.

"Are you gonna open it then?" Aang chuckled, folding his arms. He was feeling excited, as he couldn't wait for Katara to open her present and see what he had got for her.

Closing her jaw, Katara glanced up at Aang before taking one last look at the gift being unopened. She gently took hold of the tiny ribbon with her right hand to pull on it so as to untie it. After taking the wrapping paper off, Katara gasped to see a small blue box in her hand. She gave it a little shake, hearing something tiny moving about inside. "What's in there, Aang?"

"You're gonna have to take the lid off of it to see it."

Katara nodded and gently lifted the lid off of the box with her free hand. She peered inside – and let off another amazed gasp upon seeing a small golden ring with a sapphire on it.

Dropping the lid, Katara reached into the box to pull the ring out. She gazed at the sapphire with wide, amazed eyes before looking at Aang in shock. "Aang…this is my present?"

Nodding, Aang took the ring from Katara before gently putting it onto her ring finger on her left hand. "It sure is. Do you like it?"

"I…I love it, Aang." Katara was trying to smile, but could only shoot Aang a shocked expression. "But why did you get it from me?"

"Because it's _your _Christmas present, Katara. It couldn't be for anyone other than you." Aang placed his hands onto Katara's shoulders, making her look at him. He smiled softly at her. "When I saw it, I thought 'It's so beautiful – just like Katara', so I had to get it for you and only you, hoping you would like it, which I'm glad you do."

With a happy and grateful smile forming on her face, Katara pulled Aang into a hug. "Thank you, Aang. It's a wonderful present. I am so grateful that you got it for me. It's the best Chrismtas present I've ever had in my life."

Aang hugged Karata back, grinning, as he was very happy that she loved her present. "That's alright, Katara."

"I'll get you a present, tomorrow."

"Katara, I told you, I don't want any presents."

"I don't care." Katara pulled away to smile at Aang, giggling softly. "You got me this wonderful present, so I'm gonna spend tomorrow hunting for something for you."

"But tomorrow is Christmas. You should be having fun on Christmas, not wasting your time looking for something for me."

"Looking for something for you _will_ be fun, Aang," Katarra smiled softly, moving her left hand out towards Aang for him to see the ring. "And I'll make sure your present from me is as nice as what you've given me."

Aang grinned softly at the girl, his cheeks turning red and his heart racing. "Thanks, Karata."

Katara grinned back before pointing towards their empty sleeping bags. "Now we'd better get to sleep. Otherwise, the others will wake up, and they'll all want to open the gifts you've given them before Christmas comes."

The two shared a chuckle before walking side by side towards their sleeping bags, grinning at each other. They climbed into their sleeping bags, snuggling down to get comfortable, and rested their heads on the pillows, facing each other with small smiles.

"Goodnight, Aang. Thank you for the present."

"You're welcome, Katara. Goodnight – and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Aang."

Rolling onto her left side, facing away from Aang, Katara moved her left hand onto the pillow to take one last look at the ring for the night. Smiling softly at the sight of her present from Aang, she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**And that's my first Avatar: The Last Airbender story. Like this one, my future ones will probably be mostly about Aang and Katara, and will hopefully be an improvement over this one. :P**


End file.
